


In Real Life

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything in life gets a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Real Life

**Author's Note:**

> basically future fic where midorima is a doctor and takao is a photographer idk i'm bad at summaries. loosely based off of the song in real life by demi lovato. paragraphs in italics are dreams/memories of takao's while sleeping and junk.

Takao was sitting at the dinner table, the food already gone cold. He looked at the clock and sighed, _'11:45... I guess Shintaro isn't coming home tonight,'_ he thought to himself. _'again.'_

Takao got up to get the thing of tin foil, he doesn't want the food he cooked to go to waste. _'One of us will eat it eventually.'_ He wrapped up the plate and stuck it in the fridge.

He sighed. Takao wasn't quite sure what happened or when it happened, but there was a rift between him and Midorima that wasn't there before. They still slept in the same bed, but the love they shared in high school and college just wasn't there anymore. Midorima spent most nights in his office at the hospital, leaving Takao home alone waiting for him.

Getting ready for bed, Takao strips down to his boxers as it's too hot for much else. He contemplates for a second to just leave his clothes strewn about the bedroom to get some sort of reaction from Midorima, but then he decides against it. He doesn't want the rift to get any bigger than it already is.

After putting his clothes in the laundry basket, he turns off the light and climbs into bed. He doesn't fall asleep right away. He tosses and turns for a good half hour in a bed that's too big for one person, but sleep eventually gets him.

_\----------  
_

_"Shin-chan~ You don't have any classes tomorrow, right?" Takao wrapped his arms around Midorima's neck from behind._

_Midorima closed his book and tilted his head back to look at Takao, "No, I don't. Why?"_

_Takao's eyes lit up, "Let's go on a date!"_

_Midorima opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it because he realized they hadn't been out on a proper date since they started college. "Okay." He hand reached up to cup the back of Takao's neck, pulling him down for a quick kiss._

_"I love you, Shin-chan~"_

_"I love you too, Kazu."_

_\----------_

Takao woke up with tears staining his face. He tried to wipe them away, but they kept falling. He clenched his teeth to stop himself from crying any harder, but it didn't work for long. He grabbed one of the pillows and covered his face with it, trying to smother the sounds of his sobbing.

Takao finally calmed down after about an hour of crying. He walked to the bathroom, and looking in the mirror, he thought, _'Good thing I don't have any shoots today. I look like hell after crying that much...'_

After washing his face, Takao throws on some clothes that he's pretty sure are clean and walks into the kitchen. He was looking through the fridge for something to make for breakfast before he hears the front door.

He freezes, _'Shintaro... He's home.'_ Takao looks from beside the fridge door, "Welcome home, Shintaro."

Midorima doesn't respond as he walks into the bedroom. Takao's frustrated, but tries to hide it. "I was just about to make myself some food. Do you want some?"

Still no response from Midorima.

Takao sighed, "You know, it's been a while since we've eaten together..."

Takao heard the shower turn on, "I guess you only came home to shower then..." he muttered to himself, taking out the things he needed to cook.

By the time Midorima was done showering, Takao had finished cooking for the both of them and set the table. "Shintaro, you can help yourself. I made enough for the both of us." Takao was wearing the best smile he could muster, and hoped for the best.

Midorima looked at Takao, void of any expression. "I only came home to take a shower."

Even though it's exactly as Takao had thought, it still hurt him to hear, and either Midorima didn't notice Takao's slightly puffy eyes tear up a bit or he chose not to say anything about it. "You should eat something. It can't be healthy to eat out all the time."

"I'll manage." Midorima grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

Takao lost it.

His hands flew up to his face, as he collapsed on the ground and started sobbing. He couldn't take it anymore. _'Why? Why is this happening? What went wrong?'_

Those questions ran through his mind over and over again before he completely exhausted himself from crying.

_\----------_

_Takao was busy discussing the next shot he wanted to take with Kise when his assistant called for him. "Takao-san, you have a delivery!"_

_"Ehh? Bring it here! And I told you to stop with the formalities, it's weird." Takao yelled back._

_His assistant apologized, and handed him a huge bouquet of roses._

_"Oh my god, are these from Midorimacchi?!" Kise's eyes lit up at the sheer number of roses._

_Takao noticed a card sticking out of the wrapping. Inside was a handwritten note from the sender himself._

_**'When you get home, open the present I left for you on the bed and meet me at Ruth's. - Shintaro'** _

_"Looks like soooomebody's getting lucky tonight!" Kise winked at Takao._

_"Well we should hurry this shoot up then, so I can get lucky faster." Takao winked back at Kise before ushering him in front of the camera._

_Later, Takao found out his present was a new suit, which he figured he was supposed to wear to the restaurant. After putting it on and checking himself out (he had to admit, his lover knew what looked good on him), he headed off to the restaurant._

_When he got there, one of the hosts ushered him off to one of the VIP rooms where Midorima was waiting._

_"Sorry, Shin-chan! Did I keep you waiting long?" Takao smiled as he pulled out his chair to sit on._

_Midorima smiled at him, "No, I figured you'd be here around this time, so I went ahead and ordered your usual so you wouldn't have to wait long to eat."_

_"Aw, Shin-chan's so thoughtful~! Oh yeah, why'd you get us a VIP this time?" Takao asked, looking around the room._

_"You'll find out later. Here comes our food."_

_The waiter brought out their steaks and sides. The two of them chatted about pointless things while they ate. When they finished, Takao eyed Midorima before asking, "So what was with the roses today Shin-chan?"_

_"Were they not to your liking?" Takao could hear the dejection in Midorima's voice._

_"Nononono, they were beautiful! I was just wondering why you sent them." Takao said._

_"I want to be with you, Kazunari." Midorima's face softened._

_There was something in his eyes though that Takao didn't recognize, but he laughed. "Shin-chan, you're so silly! We're already together. We've been together since high school, remember?"_

_"Kazunari," Midorima gently grabbed Takao's hands from across the table, "I mean, I want to be with you for the rest of my life."_

_Takao's face turned a deep shade of red. He tried to form some kind of response, but only strange noises came out of his mouth._

_"Please tell me you feel the same." Midorima almost looked scared of his response. Takao managed to nod in agreement before squeaking out "Yes, of course."_

_Midorima sighed and let go of one of Takao's hands, reaching into his own pocket. "I don't know what I would've done if you said 'no.'" He pulled out a ring from his pocket and slipped it onto Takao's finger._

_After the ring was on, Takao pulled his hand close to his face to examine it. The ring was just a gold band, nothing too flashy. His eyes started to water. "I love it so much. I love you so, so much, Shintaro."_

_Midorima smiled as Takao wiped the tears from his eyes. "I love you too, Kazunari. Let's go home."_

_\----------_

Takao had a rude awakening from his pleasant dream when Midorima came home that night, "If you're going to sleep all day, do so in the bedroom and not on the ground in the kitchen."

Takao's eyes quickly opened after hearing Midorima's voice. As he stood up, he looked at Midorima, his heart sinking after seeing the glare that was directed him.

"Oh. S-Sorry." Takao brushed off some invisible dirt from his pants. "It won't happen again."

When Midorima turned around to walk away without saying anything, something clicked in Takao's mind.

"Wait, Shintaro. I... I have something I want to say. Can you," Takao took a deep breath, "can you sit down for a minute?"

Midorima didn't say anything while he pulled out a chair from the table to sit on.

Takao took another deep breath. "So I know we've been through a lot together, but I..." his voice wavered, hands trembling, "I think we..."

Takao choked on his own words, not knowing what to say. Midorima's patience was wearing thin. "There are other things that need my attention, can you please just say what you need to."

Takao's chest tightened, his heart pounding, and suddenly it came out.

"I dont think we should be together anymore!"


End file.
